This Christmas
by Kaychan87
Summary: After hearing Rukia tell the Shinigami stories about Christmas in the world of the living, Hyourinmaru decides he wants to give the girl he has so many confusing feelings about a present. ONE SHOT.


**This Christmas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its characters. They belong to Kubo Tite.

**Author's Notes:** FINALLY! My one shot for StarPrincess999 is written and posted! I know. Solar-chan is full of fail. I don't know how many times I started writing this and stopped and restarted. All my ideas just seemed to... suck. Sadly. So finally I picked a Christmasy theme given that it's December and I really needed to accomplish something.

Story dedicated to StarPrincess999! Hope you like it!

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia paced the length of the 10th Division office quietly. She had been summoned there but had not been told why. She had been gone to the world of the living for a few days and knew she couldn't have done anything to warrant the young taichou's attention. And when she had seen him on the day of her return, he had been in a good mood with her, especially since she had brought him back a present from one of Ichigo's sisters.

'_It's not like Hitsugaya-taichou to summon someone for a meeting only to not show up himself,_' she thought and stopped pacing just in front of Hitsugaya's desk. For a division that continuously had to deal with the silly antics of their fukutaichou and taichou, the 10th Division seemed oddly quiet that day. It unnerved Rukia greatly. The dark haired Shinigami turned to leave the office quickly and quietly. She would suffer the consequences later if there were any.

"Will you not stay a moment longer?"  
Rukia turned around quickly at the sound of the strange yet familiar voice. The young woman brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them, thinking she was seeing things.

"You are not seeing things, I assure you. I am quite real."

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you could come out without Hitsugaya-taichou's command...?" Rukia asked softly, startled by the teal haired man standing in front of her. She had not seen him in a while, not since all that trouble they had had with Muramasa and the toju.

"We have spoken and he has done me this favour by allowing me to see you, Rukia," the teal haired main said.

Rukia blushed as the way he said her name. "Hyourinmaru..."

"I heard your story about this thing called 'Christmas' and simply wanted to give you a gift," Hyourinmaru told her.

"You... what...?" Rukia asked, a little surprised by the Zanpakutou's admission.

The materialized Zanpakutou spirit took a step towards Rukia, looking calm and collected despite the fact that he was about to give a gift to the girl he had began developing feelings for. "I know we have only met a few times before and that we did not do much speaking, but as I have discovered emotions are anything but rational," Hyourinmaru continued on.

"Oh, no, you're completely right. Feelings are the most irrational things in the world," Rukia said, nodding her head in agreement. She had seen firsthand what they were like, especially with humans involved. She immediately thought of the love triangle that had formed between Inoue, Ishida, and Ichigo. That had been a complicated mess, especially with Inoue thinking that Ishida was in love with Rukia.

Hyourinmaru nodded as well and stopped just in front of Rukia, holding out his hand. "Your Christmas present," he said.

Rukia nodded but did not tell him Christmas was over. The entire event lasted a whole two days though Ishida had told her that many places start a month or two in advance to prepare for it. She held her hands out to receive the gift from Hyourinmaru.

"No. Turn around," Hyourinmaru told her.

Rukia looked confused but complied with the Zanpakutou spirit's wishes.

Hyourinmaru reached in front of Rukia with both his hands, letting a clear, crystal heart shaped jewel and chain drop and rest lightly at the front of Rukia's shihakusho. Rukia brushed her hair out of the way, knowing he would need to be able to see the clasp of the necklace and Hyourinmaru smiled softly. He brought his hands back, brushing his fingers along Rukia's neck lightly, and did up the clasp on the necklace.

Rukia shivered and glanced over her shoulder at Hyourinmaru. "All done?" she asked.

The teal haired man nodded and let his hands drop away from the young woman.

"It's lovely. But how were you able to get something like this?" Rukia asked him.

"I made it," Hyourinmaru replied.

"Made it...?"

"It is made of ice," Hyourinmaru explained. Rukia stared at him then touched the heart shape jewel. It was ice cold just as he had said which worried her. "It will not harm you and it will not melt so long as I live in this form or as a sword," he added, catching the worried expression on Rukia's face.

"You're amazing Hyourinmaru," Rukia said with a little laugh. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you for allowing me to give you a Christmas present," Hyourinmaru replied.

"I'll cherish it forever," Rukia assured him before giving the usually quiet man a gentle hug.


End file.
